


Eye of the Storm

by AngelycDevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New town. New friends. New memories. Only one remembers the truth. Jefferson meets the Captain at the old bar off Avenston, instantly drawn to the storm, to the madness swimming in the clear blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. It's National Talk Like a Pirate Day, and I was bombarded with MadHook gifs. 
> 
> Note: This is daddy!kink. If you're not comfortable with that, please 'x' out.

The air changes when he walks in, a crackle of danger tinted with mischief slithering across the room. Not many notice. A few that do give him an once-over, appreciation coloring their eyes at his pretty face, but they don't approach him. In fact, they give him a wide berth, scurrying out of his path like cowardly mice.

Jefferson knocks back the rest of his whiskey as he follows the odd man through the dim-lit bar, noticing everything from the slight limp in his step to the delicious way those leather pants curved over his ass.

This one will do just fine.

Loosening his tie and tugging his cuffs right, Jefferson slips out of the stool and makes his way over.

“Hey stranger.” Jefferson grins, gesturing to Lacy for a drink.

Cool baby blue eyes swivel to stare at him, blankly. They run down and up his down his body without a spark of interest. A sharp smirk curves his soft red lips before the stranger turns to Lacy, efficiently shutting down Jefferson’s plans down.

“I’ll have a mug, lass.” 

Any other time, he would’ve conjured up an excuse to leave. Any other time, he would’ve shrugged the rejection off before it could sink into him. Any other tim—

“Where are we, mate?”

Jefferson frowned. “StoryBrooke,” he answers slowly, trying to gauge the man’s response. His mind spins with the possibilities.

The other man runs a finger across his lips, absent-mindedly, his thick eyebrows furrowing together. “I’ve never heard of StoryBrooke.”

“Well, it is a very small town.” Jefferson chuckled, nervously.

“I see.”

Lacy places the drink in front of…

“I’m Jefferson.”

“Jefferson.” The stranger repeats, testing the name. “Captain Hook, mate.”

“Captain?”

A wide grin splays across his Captain Hook’s face, and Jefferson is filled with a consuming need to make him do it again. “Of the Jolly Roger, of course!”

“Your…ship?”

“Aye!” He takes a long sip of his beer before turning back to Jefferson. “I’ve had her for as I remember.”

A small smile twists Jefferson’s lips at the Captain’s sudden enthusiasm. “Her,” he parrots. “How long?”

“Ever since my brother and I—” The wistful lightness in Captain’s eyes ends abruptly, and his spine straightens. A moment passes. “I should—I should get goin’."

With that, Captain Hook flew off the chair and out of the room, leaving Jefferson behind with his mouth hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> I want allllll your theories.


End file.
